


mission

by Gertika



Series: drabbles [10]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Drabble, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:35:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29902557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gertika/pseuds/Gertika
Summary: Written during a drabble challenge. Backdated to avoid clogging the feed.
Relationships: Valtteri Bottas/Lando Norris
Series: drabbles [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2182959
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2
Collections: F1 Soup Kitchen Crouton Drabbles





	mission

**Author's Note:**

> Written during a drabble challenge. Backdated to avoid clogging the feed.

“You must know the way people talk about you around the paddock”

Lando turned to the direction of the voice to find Valtteri leaning against the door frame. If he played his cards right, maybe he could further his goal. He knew people were going to talk and his original plan had been to get to Valtteri earlier. Before the rumors did. But the paddock was smaller than he had expected. He really should have known better. He walked over to Valtteri and trailed his hand down the front of the Mercedes t-shirt.

“Have you come to get your piece?”


End file.
